


Un gran triunfo

by mirambella



Series: Chalex week 2020 [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Coming Out, Español | Spanish, Friendship, M/M, Tony's gaydar, chalex - Freeform, season 4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: Por eso, cuando los pilló besándose después del simulacro una mezcla de sorpresa y reconocimiento se apoderó de él.No había visto las señales.O, el gaydar de Tony está roto.
Relationships: Caleb/Tony Padilla, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851190
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	Un gran triunfo

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write one of the prompts in Spanish. I'm not sure if the fandom is very broad but I wanted to try. It is just gonna be this one.
> 
> Chalex week day 2: outsider perspective

Tony no podía creerlo. Su gaydar estaba roto.  
Vamos a ver, nunca había sido el típico estereotipo y como tal, nunca había creído que se pudiera ver la sexualidad de la gente en su cara.  
Debió haber sospechado cuando Alex le preguntó cómo supo que era gay. Era una señal luminosa y gigante en una valla publicitaria, pero todos los jóvenes dudan en algún momento de su sexualidad, ¿no?

  
Quizás debió haberse planteado algunas cosas sobre Alex antes de esa pregunta. No cosas de simple estilo, más bien pequeñas pistas de crisis de identidad, aunque tampoco hablaban tanto y el chico era algo reservado con sus sentimientos (personales, los de ira o justicia siempre afloraban y él valoraba eso)  
Entonces se enteró de lo de Winston, y la verdad, no lo había visto venir. Alex estaba dolido y él no le había ofrecido su hombro. Lo llevaban en secreto, tampoco podía hacer mucho.

  
A Alex le gustaban los chicos, pero Tony no iba a presionarle para que le hablara de ello. Él no era así.  
Sin embargo, lo que realmente le cogió desprotegido y con la guardia baja fue Charlie. Era dulce, con sus galletas y sus sonrisas cálidas incluso en los peores momentos. Era un deportista. No, era amigo de Monty. Y aquello se desquebrajó cuando Charlie tomó la decisión de hacer lo correcto, pero Tony había visto como se arrodillaba ante una chica, con flores y carteles para que fuera con él a aquel homecoming o como se llame. Quizás Tony fue un estúpido, por no considerar la bisexualidad una opción, pero la cuestión es que así fue.  
Por eso, cuando los pilló besándose después del simulacro una mezcla de sorpresa y reconocimiento se apoderó de él.  
No había visto las señales.

  
Cómo la cara de Charlie cuando Zach les habló de Winston y Alex, o como se empeñó en pasar más tiempo con él desde ese momento, con sonrisas furtivas, pero sin presiones. Vio como lo apoyaba durante el simulacro, lo claro que tenía como actuar o lo que estaba pasando. No podía ser casualidad. El propio Tony los había mirado sin saber que hacer.   
La gente hablaba, pero eso a él también le daba igual. Sin embargo, tras el beso (y parecía un beso en condiciones, no un pico inocente para decir “muchas gracias) no había visto demasiado acercamiento entre el quarterback y Alex. Aquello le recordó las inseguridades de Alex y aquella tarde que le había dicho que tenía una Diana por ser gay , así que se acercó a su amigo.   
Suponía que tenían confianza. Alex había estado entrenando con él en el gimnasio y había acudido a él cuando tuvo dudas. 

  
\- Hey, Alex.   
\- Tony – no parecía de muy buen humor. Quizás algo cansado.   
\- ¿Estás bien? Quería preguntarte desde el simulacro. La verdad es que fue horrible, y siento que con lo de Tyler, no me he preocupado como debía.  
\- Hablando de lo de Tyler….   
\- Tranquilo – Tony iba a tomar toda la responsabilidad – Ha venido a clase como si nada. Yo me encargo. No vas a huir de mi pregunta. – sonrió al comprobar su expresión.   
\- Llevaba tiempo sin pasarme. Supongo que olvidé como se sentía.   
Tony no dudó en sacar el tema que le preocupaba algo más, aunque sin presionar excesivamente.   
\- Fue una suerte que Charlie supiera qué hacer. Ese chico es una caja de sorpresas.   
\- Lo es – Alex sonreía, pero por debajo parecía una sonrisa algo triste. – Buscó información sobre el TCE por si… no lo sé. Por mí, supongo. Es atento.   
\- ¡Es genial! – Alex no parecía impresionado.   
\- Es un lío, Tony. Estaba preparado para largarme de aquí y no mirar atrás. Tengo esta entrevista, y la voy a cargar, porque estoy jodido. – Alex suspiró – Y a la vez no puedo cagarla, ¿sabes? Porque necesito esto. No puede… aparecer alguien que me hace sentir bien y que cree que yo merezco la pena y poner mi vida patas arriba. No me lo merezco.   
\- Hey, oye… Alex – Tony puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo – Con todo lo que hemos pasado, no sé si debemos dejar escapar los momentos buenos por miedo a que acaben. Y claro que mereces la pena.   
\- Nunca voy a funcionar del todo bien, y siempre habrá situaciones como la del simulacro. No quiero gustarle.   
\- Pero no has dicho que él no te guste – Tony lo miró con los labios apretados, pero Alex consiguió escapar con una excusa. 

Las semanas siguientes habían pasado como un sueño. Entre el gimnasio, su solicitud universitaria, y las peleas que había acarreado con Caleb, tener a Ani en casa y la carga policial no había podido pensar en Alex. Tampoco se decía demasiado en el instituto. Parecían haberse separado los últimos días y Charlie tenía cara de perrito abandonado hasta cuando Tyler le daba la mitad de su comida. Tony había pensado que era una pena que Alex no hubiera sido valiente, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho más.   
Entonces llegó el baile. Lo habían conseguido, y Charlie había puesto mucho de su parte. Y aunque Tony no fuera participativo en los rumores, todos (hasta los muy machos del equipo) hablaban de como Charlie le había propuesto, muy romántica mente, a Alex que fueran juntos al baile.   
Y ahí estaban, de traje, cogidos de la mano. En público. 

Tony exudaba felicidad. Se había resistido a ser un adolescente, pero los donuts de Caleb habían hecho su magia. No se arrepentía. Quizás era por ver sonreír a Clay, o a Tyler bailando y haciendo el tonto con Estela. Desde luego, se sentía afortunado. Tenía a Caleb para todo. Eran una pareja consolidada y complementada y ver algo así creciendo ante sus ojos, lo hacía sentir muy orgulloso.   
No podía más que sentir que las pequeñas sonrisas que Alex le dedicaba a Charlie eran también un triunfo suyo. De todos.   
Y entonces llegó la coronación y ese pequeño triunfo se convirtió en una gran victoria.   
Dos chicos. Jess había dicho que “siempre ganaba quien quería el equipo” y quizás era verdad. Ellos habían querido que ocurriera justo eso. Su capitán, que ni siquiera era de último curso, y el chico triste y lánguido que había intentado suicidarse. Reyes. Aquello le hinchó el pecho.   
Los jóvenes saltaron a la pista tras el primer baile real, con júbilo y atropello, como si no hubiera más noches.   
Y Tony volvió a sentirse joven, y expuesto. Sin armarios, sin excusas. 

  
\- Joder, vamos a bailar. Estoy muy orgulloso de esos dos chicos, y un poco celoso, lo que significa que aún soy un jodido adolescente. – Tony tiró de Caleb, que lo acompañó a la pista entre risas.   
En el centro, Alex y Charlie no se habían enterado del cambio de música y seguían abrazados, susurrándose idioteces al oído. Inseparables.


End file.
